Don't Take The Girl
by digigirl02
Summary: A Chaylor fic based off of Tim McGraw's hit song.


Don't Take The Girl

Arthor Notes/Disclaimer-Based off of the song by Tim McGraw. I do not own the song, or High School Musical.

**_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we cant leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl_**

"This weekend is gonna be so cool ," eight year old Chad Danforth gushed excitedly as his father pulled his truck up to the campsite. "We'll be able to go fishing, eat smores, stay up all night and tell ghost stories."

Chris Danforth smiled at his overly-enthusiastic son, "Sure thing chap," he said giving him a quick pat on the shoulder, "but let's go find Brian first."

Chad groaned. It wasn't like he disliked his father co-worker. In fact he liked him quite well. His daughter on the other hand. "Don't tell me she's coming too,"he complained.

His father smiled at Chad sheepishly."I'm afraid so son," he replied. Noticing his dismayed expression, he quickly added. "but don't worry son, someday you'll thank me for it son.

Great, thought Chad as he sat with his arms crossed in the front seat, our weekend is now officially ruined. "But why ," he whined, "she'll just ruin it, can't we have just take just take someone else come with us instead someone else you know, like Jason, or Zeke or even Troy," he added "Anyone but her. Please dad, "he begged him, "don't take the girl."

**_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm  
And johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Heres the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl_**

Chad couldn't believe it, it had been ten years since that camping trip. I can't believe my father was right, he thought as Taylor and him walked down the promenade. It was their last night together before Taylor left for Yale, and Chad wanted to make it special. Tonight I am going to tell her how I feel, he thought as he fiddled a box in his pocket and give her this. Just then he heard a cry. Turning around he noticed a man in a mask yielding a knife to Taylor's throat. Thinking fast he handed the man his wallet and said. " Here's all the money I have as well as my credit cards. I'll even give you my car keys and varsity jacket if you want. I don't care what you take from me sir, but please I beg you, don't take the girl.

**_Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says its time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
cause his mommas fading fast and johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
Ill gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl_**

"How are they," Chad asked five years later as he stared at the monitor. Taylor had just gotten into a car accident, and Chad was worried about the health of her and their first child. The midwife looked at him sympathetically. "The good news is that the baby's is doing well," she informed him.

"And Taylor?

The midwife looked at him solemnly. "Not so well," she replied. "We may lose her."

Chad fell to his knees. This can't be happened he thought, the baby needs her, I need her. Please God, he thought as tears streamed down his face. I can't live without her , Do whatever you want to me, he said, but please, whatever you do, don't take the girl.

_**Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old**_


End file.
